


传说中的泳池play

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※200fo点梗之二※地点在蟋蟀俱乐部里的泳池，b站上有介绍视频，老豪华了，肥肠适合开车※因为不知道柚子和天天到底会不会游泳所以都是我寄几胡诌的，大家不要当真※关键词:极度ooc，文笔差，泳池play，淋浴间play※基本设定:平昌后确定男男朋友关系，柚子会游泳，天天不会游泳，两人语言沟通无障碍※又是一辆被外训搞报废的车，不过没有关系，谁知道未来剧本是怎样的呢？※从设定到内容都四假的！请勿上升真人！！有些危险动作也不要模仿！！！要是我写得东西都能成真，我就写他俩结婚了！！！！×3





	传说中的泳池play

周一上午，工作日期间蟋蟀俱乐部并无太多前来休闲放松的的人，前往泳池的更是寥寥无几。

刚结束完训练的金博洋被男友牵着手，不情不愿的走着，语气里不自觉的带着撒娇意味，“羽生～一定要学游泳吗？”

难得在恋人面前显露强硬一面的羽生结弦，语气严肃，不容抗拒的说着:“博洋，撒娇也是没有用的哦～你的身体太僵硬了，练习游泳既能提高肢体协调能力，又能锻炼体力提高柔韧性，再适合你不过了。”

（最重要的是，可以近距离欣赏到博洋美好的肉体～）看似一本正经的说教着，羽生在内心美滋滋的补充上不那么正经的理由一条。

天天象征性的抗议了一下，就任由恋人拉着走了。经常比赛完就不得不分开的两人，说白了，还是想和对方多呆一会儿，无论做什么。

豪华的室内泳池，只有寥寥数人在深水区游着，金博洋在更衣室内却犯了难。他穿得是平时日常的棉质内裤，不会游泳的他不像羽生在这里有单独的衣柜，更别提事先准备泳裤了。

“博洋，如果不介意的话……就穿我的凑合一下吧。”假装不经意的从衣柜中翻出两条泳裤，羽生恶趣味的让金博洋自己选择。一条是蓝色的四角泳裤，一条却是黑色的堪堪包裹重点部位的三角式。

“我、我都行……”（妈的，不都是男人吗，有什么好害羞的，小时候跟哥们，大裤衩不都是随便换着穿）努力压下脸上的燥热，金博洋故作镇定的接过蓝色的那条，开始脱身上的衣物。

拉开训练服的外套，露出里面紧身的T恤来，双手刚掀起贴身衣物，金博洋就被恋人毫不羞涩展露的精瘦身体和若有若无的暧昧眼光调戏的背过身去了。

殊不知，背对着猎人的猎物才是最危险的，羽生视线黏着在对他好不设防的恋人身上。在稍显昏暗的灯光下，青年弯下腰，缓慢将最后一件贴身衣物除去。

赤裸的背、瘦削的肩头、弧度优美的蝴蝶骨、圆润挺翘的臀部、肌肉线条流畅的大腿小腿、最后是比平常男子要小了不止一号的脚，因为不见天日而显得格外白嫩。脚腕上的处处伤痕是他荣耀的勋章，脚掌因为踩在地面上带来冰凉的触感，漂亮的脚趾微微蜷缩着。

眼神逐渐幽微，羽生注视着恋人穿上自己的衣物，看那双臀间诱人的幽缝逐渐消失在蓝色的布料下，内心产生了难以言喻的愉悦。仿佛他就是那块防水布料，将那具美好的肉体占为己有，肆意亲吻着饱满的臀部。

金博洋有些尴尬的转过身来，没怎么游过泳的他，还不适应这种全身上下就一块布包着的打扮，而且臀部的布料被挺翘的屁股撑的紧绷绷的，让他不太舒服。羽生却是早就换好了那条黑色三角式，抱着手观赏了“脱衣秀”全程。纹理分明的肌肉和精干有力的身体，手臂上清晰可见的青筋，让他看起来瘦却不弱。

险些被灯光下泛着珍珠光泽的白皙肉体闪花了眼，羽生敏锐捕捉到了金博洋胸前微微挺立的乳首，手指迅速的靠近按压上去，“噗，竟然是粉红色的。”

“别闹……”轻轻打开恋人作乱的手，金博洋几乎不怎么敢正视他荷尔蒙爆棚的身体，率先走了出去，羽生唯有遗憾的跟上。

—————————————————————————

“手部的动作要这样——对，很好，再来一下。”“脚要上下拍打水面——感受到了吗？”

浮在浅蓝色的水面上，当那只带着薄茧的大手抚过他的臀部，撩过他不着一物的大腿，最终捉住他的脚腕时，金博洋浑身震颤了一下，腰部几乎瞬间塌了下去。

“腰不要忘记用力！”另一只温热的大手立即扶上他的敏感的腰部。与池水截然相反的暖意和按捺不住的瘙痒透过腰心直接击中心脏，无数次，就是这样一双大手在他身上游走，掌控他的欲望，点燃他的快感，金博洋把羽生方才所教的要点忘得一干二净。

“博——洋——不专心哦，在想什么？”结弦在想尽办法帮我，我却这般想入非非，金博洋羞愧不已，却不好说明，只有道歉:“没想什么，就是——腰上太痒了，脚也不知道怎么弄……”

“还是——找不到感觉吗？”羽生叹了口气，似是有些无奈，“嗯……”“没关系，是我太操之过急，游泳本身就不是那么容易学得……今天，我就带你先熟悉熟悉水吧？”“学会和水做朋友，自然而然就会游泳啦～”

脸上扬起一个孩子气的笑容，羽生开心的把天天拦腰抱起，一深一浅向深水区走去。“等一下，这是要干嘛？”突然的悬空让金博洋心理一慌，像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抱住恋人精瘦的腰。

“天天不要害怕，有我在没事的，只是让你和水更亲近而已……”把恋人平稳的放下，羽生和天天十指紧扣，站立在浅水区和深水区的交界处。

试图稳住脚步，浅蓝色的池水渐渐漫过胸部、漫过肩膀、直到下巴，水的压力和心脏剧烈的跳动交织在一起，金博洋把唯一带给他安全感的手捏得死紧，一时分不清自己是由于紧张还是水压连呼吸都困难了。

“不要怕，天天，放松身体，闭上眼睛，感受它……”站在原地，金博洋深吸一口气，试着舒展四肢，听话的闭上了眼睛。

耳边传来一阵阵水波的声音，来自四面八方源源不断的水轻柔的亲吻他的身体，清新与凉意从皮肤渗入心里，新奇的失重感让人欣喜不已。

像是回到母胎般轻松舒适，就在金博洋享受着水带来的乐趣时，他感到自己跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。“不要睁眼……”就在他急着睁开眼睛，温柔的嗓音和热气喷洒在脸上，接着覆盖而来的是一个柔软的唇瓣。

带着凉意的微咸唇舌，灵巧的撬开他的牙齿，小蛇一般滑入他的口中与他纠缠。水面下，粗糙的大手在他身上游走着，胸膛紧紧贴在一起，凸起的乳粒被摩擦着带来令人战栗的快感。圆润挺翘的臀部，被隔着薄薄的布料肆意玩弄着，随意掐起饱满的臀肉，揉捏成不同的形状。

“嗯……嗯……”唇舌被激烈的啃咬、吮吸，急促的鼻息不停的交换着，天天感觉自己口中所有的唾液都被掠夺一空，口腔里的每一块软肉都被无情的扫荡。“嗯……够了……不能呼吸了……”嘟嘟哝哝用鼻音发出求饶声，性器却由于水中拥吻过于美好的体验起了反应。

粗糙的大手猛地把挺翘的臀部按向自己，两人微微勃起的性器挤压在一起，在一起疯狂摩擦，引起令人头皮发麻的快感。另一只手托起一条修长的大腿缠到自己腰上，金博洋险些被这突袭弄得站立不稳，顾不上羞涩，他赶忙双臂搂住恋人的天鹅颈，两条腿都缠绕在他精瘦的腰肢上。

“呵……深吸一口气……天天，屏住呼吸，腿记得夹紧了……”男人染上情欲的声音透着一丝喑哑，金博洋乖巧的照做，却在下一秒被带入了深渊。

兴奋又紧张的用力缠住他的腰，像是落水的人紧紧抓住一块浮木，圆润充满肉感的臀部抵在恋人勃起的性器上，被那惊人的热度吓到，金博洋想要提起，却被率先重重按压下来，用力的顶弄着。明明隔着一层布料，他却产生了一种被贯穿的错觉。精神抖擞的分身不断摩擦在恋人的小腹上，带来阵阵海浪般的快感。

“唔……”习惯性的张嘴想要惊呼，却把吸入的空气消耗的一干而尽，羽生揽过他的头，一边渡入空气一边激吻着。像是濒死的鱼找到了水源，金博洋拼命纠缠那渡给他氧气的源头，整个身体弓得像个虾子，热切索吻的模样比最饥渴的荡妇还要不知廉耻。

另一只灵巧的手，先是将恋人被束缚的性器解脱出来，后又顺着尾椎骨，挑起股沟处的缝隙。早已蓄势待发的水，源源不断的涌进短裤里，伴随修长的手指一起侵犯紧致的后穴，不断挖弄开拓着。

（唔啊……不行，这样实在是太……）窒息的紧迫与灭顶的快感让金博洋一下子到达了顶峰，头脑一片空白，像是有灿烂的烟花升空，丝丝白浊浮上水面晕散开来。过了好几秒他才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么丢人的事情，在公共场合高潮，污染了整个泳池。

水面翻滚起白色的浪花，晶莹的水珠从线条流畅的身躯上滴落，男人矫健的身姿像是水中的人鱼，在最后一秒，羽生连着身上的恋人浮出水面，不忘拉好天天的泳裤。 远处目睹了全程的人们纷纷吹起了打趣的口哨，热烈的喝彩着。

换了一个舒适的姬樣抱，黑色的泳裤鼓鼓囊囊仍未消下的羽生结弦抱着他的“公主殿下”向岸边缓缓走去。男人身体漂亮的肌肉曲线附着透明的水珠，薄唇勾起一个好看的弧度，优雅的像是巡视自己领地的猎豹。湿漉漉的额发拨向脑后，露出光洁的额头，危险的凤眼里流露的侵略欲像是随时要把某人吞入腹中。

金博洋只对视了一眼就被那视线烫到，慌忙移开目光，瞟到恋人的锻炼精当的前胸就挪不动了。微微隆起的肌肉上是一颗深色的乳粒，一滴水珠从肩膀上蜿蜒而下，凝留在乳首，伴随着男人的步伐在灯光下反着光。

盯了那滴水珠良久，天天像是汲取花尖的露水般，伸出嫣红的小舌将其揽入口中，如同猫咪轻轻舔舐了一下。不甚光滑的舌苔带来温暖柔软而又粗糙的刺激，羽生的步伐一顿，气息明显不稳起来，低头望去，那人却舔着红肿的唇角，神色懵懂，没有意识到自己做了什么“好事”。

————————————————————————

淋浴间内——

“天天，脚分大一点，能自己把后面撑开吗？我一只手不太方便”男人染着情欲的嗓音是说不出的沙哑，似是商量似是撒娇，一只手将凑到眼前的后穴撑得更开，另一只手里慢条斯理的将沐浴乳涂抹在褶皱上，手指慢慢的探入小穴，指节适当的弯曲着。

“这样、这样可以吗……？”努力的压下腰，青年白嫩的手用力把臀瓣掰向两边。平时不见天日的地方，比平时还要白上几个色号，粉嫩的后穴吞吐着滑腻的手指。臀肉被其主人的手挤压变形，这种仿佛主动求肏的姿势，看起来不是一般的淫荡。

“还不错哦，这里真的很温暖呢……见不到我的时候，天天有自慰过吗？”手里抽插的动作不停止，羽生突然用一种轻柔的语调询问着恋人。

“……有，有过……”

“光抚慰前面吗？后面有没有自己碰过？是用手指，还是……别的什么玩具？”轻柔的嗓音里带上明显的喜悦，光想象天天一个人偷偷玩弄自己的场景，羽生就觉得下半身胀痛的要爆掉了。

“……羽生，我能不能不回答……”低哑的声音里透露着一丝哀求，金博洋被这种羞耻的问题问得全身泛起了粉红，湿漉漉的眸子在淋浴间里朦胧的水汽中看起来格外可怜。

“不、可、以——天天刚刚在泳池里面抢夺我的氧气，差点就死掉了呢，必须要惩罚哦，不乖的学生～”听不出一点生气，羽生的声音反而是非常愉悦的，显然是对于天天当时疯狂渴求他的样子十分满意。

“抱歉……我不是故意……”

“不要扯开话题，继续回答刚刚的问题！”厉声打断他的解释，手指在滑腻的后穴里，找到了熟悉的前列腺的位置，狠狠用力碾压，完全不顾方才挑起话题的就是他自己。

“唔、啊、啊、啊啊、不要……其实、其实……有碰过后面……没有用别的东西，就是、就是手指……”说到最后，声音已经小的像蚊蝇，金博洋被突如其来的强烈快感刺激的几乎撑不住身体。伏在淋浴间的墙壁上，附着水雾的墙面本就湿滑不堪，身体又一阵阵的发软，他的膝盖打着颤，像是刚出生的幼鹿站立不稳。

“可以……再详细一点吗？怎么用手指的？感觉舒不舒服？有没有想象什么？……跟我的大肉棒比起来……怎么样呢？”高高翘起的下身，暗示性的顶在恋人开拓好的后穴上，在穴口暧昧的摩擦着，看那一张一合的小穴收缩着。

“……唔……就是…用手指，插进去……一开始，不太适应……后来习惯了就好了……脑子里、脑子里会想着……你喊我的名字……”接着又喘息了好一会儿，金博洋才闭着眼，自暴自弃的把恋人想听的全说完了，“感觉很舒服……但是、但是没有你……的大肉棒，插进来舒服……因为、因为手指……太细了……”

羞愧的把脸埋到面前的墙壁上，温暖的热水撒在身上仿佛最佳的催情剂，朦胧的水汽把一切都蒙上色情的面纱，被戳在柔软穴口上的硬物所威胁着，随时可能被贯穿的恐惧不断刺激着脆弱的神经，金博洋恨不得穿破墙壁逃脱出这个让他无限紧张又兴奋的地方。

“博，洋……博，洋……是这样吗？”温暖的呼吸突然喷洒在小巧的耳垂上，锋利的牙齿轻轻啃咬着细腻的皮肤。

“哈啊……！不要，不要靠这么近……！”浑身颤抖起来，天天低哑的嗓音里已然带上哭腔，抽抽搭搭的好不可怜，“羽生…羽生……要不然，这次、这次还是算了吧……我刚训练完还很累……我，我可以用嘴帮你…唔啊、啊啊！”

话音未落，身体就被巨大的性器一点点破开了，动作缓慢却不容抗拒，一直到达后穴的深处。被湿热的壁肉包裹着，羽生发出满意的喟叹，享受小穴一收一缩的服侍。

“呜呜呜…混蛋……为什么不说一声就进来了……”低声的哭泣着，天天哽咽着，控诉羽生不人道的行为，身体被顶的往前走了一小步。

“抱歉，因为天天的小穴一直在诱惑我……实在是忍耐不住了嘛……”嘴上诚恳的道着歉，性器挺弄抽插的动作却丝毫没有放慢的意思，用力顶在柔软的内壁上，恨不得把整个性器镶进恋人的身体里。

就在这时，淋浴间外突然传来了由远及近的脚步声。

“到休息的时候了，应该是阿姨要来打扫卫生了……你说阿姨要是看到淋浴间底下露出来两双脚，走过来敲门……我把房门打开，让她看到一个淫荡的含着男人肉棒，还滴着精液的屁股会怎么样？”压低声音凑在恋人耳边小声诉说着，金博洋在听到这些混账话后立刻惊慌的摇起头来，“不要…不要这样……”

光想象那种羞耻的画面他就害怕的要颤抖了，因为紧张，金博洋的后穴收缩的紧紧的，让羽生都有些吃不消了。

“我有一个办法，绝对不会被看出端倪，只要……天天对我说一句‘老公～肏我～’我就帮你怎么样？”笑眯眯的故意发出娇嗲的声线，羽生不放过任何一个给自己谋取福利的机会。天天平时实在是太腼腆了，两人在一起后连结弦都几乎没听他喊过，羽生对此一直十分不满。

脚步声越来越近，心脏跳得快要蹦出喉咙眼，金博洋也不知道什么时候门外那人能看清淋浴间的不对劲，没有太多时间犹豫，他羞红着脸，从头到脚都变得粉嫩嫩的，酝酿了好一会儿才小声的说着:“老公……肏我……”

软软的声音不像女孩子那样娇嗲，羽生听来，却有着说不出的媚意。拔出顶端渗着淫液的性器，将恋人调转过身来，一把托起雪白滑嫩的大腿，羽生沙哑的嗓音带着掩饰不住的笑意，“遵命，老婆大人～”

淋浴间外——

打扫卫生的阿姨在标着男淋浴间的标志外停下了脚步。耳边只有哗啦啦的水声，也不知是不是她忙累了花了眼，刚从底下的缝隙里似乎露出的是两个人的脚，定睛一看，却又不是。

她礼貌的询问着:“先生，请问您还有多久可以使用好淋浴？”半晌无人回应，她忍不住凑近一些，才听见，里面传出细微的肉体撞击声。阿姨突然有些担心，这位先生该不会是身体太虚倒在淋浴间里了吧？

就在她犹豫着要不要冲进去展开救援的时候，终于有了回应。年轻的男声，似乎忍受着难以言喻的痛苦，“唔……大概、大概再过二十分钟吧……哈啊……”

“先生，您身体还好吗？我听您声音不太对劲？”阿姨又忍不住关心道，她想知道这位客人是不是犯了病，是否需要她的帮助，只是这呻吟声不知为何听起来让人有些脸红心跳。

似乎传来了一丝轻笑，阿姨简直要怀疑既眼睛之后，她的耳朵是不是也出问题了。“唔……嗯……没事，没事……谢谢你的关心…我真的没事……啊……”压抑过头的嗓音，带着丝丝妩媚，似乎说到最后差点咬了舌头。

虽然还是担心这位不知名先生的身体状况，但她也不好多管闲事，“那我先去打扫隔壁女淋浴间了，如果有什么突发情况，您大声呼救，我会来帮助您的。”不再有任何回应的声音，她摇着头有些疑惑的走了。

淋浴间内——

眼角都染上红晕，全身上下都散发着诱人气息的金博洋拼命用手捂住就要发出尖叫呻吟的嘴，后背倚在湿滑的墙壁上，被不断狠狠侵犯的下半身，是他悬空的身体唯一的支撑点。

双腿紧紧夹着恋人精瘦的腰肢，身体被顶弄的像是空中不断摇摆的风筝，金博洋生怕自己滑落下来，让路过的人看到不对劲的地方。

“天天……天天……”忘情的呼唤着恋人的名字，这种类似于偷情的性爱给两个人都带来了无比的刺激与快感。羽生用性器搅弄着恋人柔软紧致的后穴，啃咬着面前红的能滴血的乳粒，又一阵冲刺后，痛快的射出了一股股滚烫的爱液。

—————————————————————————

当阿姨把女淋浴间打扫的一尘不染后，隔壁的男淋浴间终于空闲了下来。当她打开其中一个隔间时，湿热的水汽伴随着某种难闻的气味扑面而来。

她忍不住捏住了鼻子，终于反应过来刚刚那位“身体不适”的先生到底是哪里“不适”，以及突然消失的脚是怎么回事。抱怨着现在的年轻人怎么如此不知节制，阿姨红着脸继续自己的工作。

刚刚偷溜走没一会儿，羽生搂着天天坐在俱乐部休闲区域的软椅上，悄悄咬着耳朵，“怎么样，博洋，和水成为朋友了吗？”金博洋揉着酸痛的腰，后穴的不适几乎让他坐不住，他咬着牙甩来两个自认为超凶的眼刀，“你说呢，羽、生、老、师！”


End file.
